A wireless local area network (hereinafter abbreviated as “LAN”) is constructed inside a store (see Patent Literature 1). An in-store wireless LAN commonly accommodates all stations by one or two access points (hereinafter abbreviated as “AP”) connected to a wired LAN. Further, when there is a wireless LAN device in which both a station and a soft AP can be mounted at the same time, it is possible to apply a plurality of network topologies as paths leading to the wired LAN. However, in such a case, the wireless LAN device for activating the soft AP is previously determined. In such an in-store wireless LAN environment, it has been necessary for a user to manually reinstall the wireless LAN device in consideration of communication quality at the timing of changing a layout and the like.